


Korrasami One-Shots

by JustThatChickXD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amnesia, Dentistry, Everyone hates Ajax, F/F, Hilarious, Korra is an adorable dork, Korrasami - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Naga is completely unaware of her own size, OC, One Shot, an out of control mecha bot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatChickXD/pseuds/JustThatChickXD
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Korrasami. Fluff, humor and (occasionally) adult themes. Rated M just in case. (Copied from my Fanfiction account. I chose some of my favorites to share with the Archive of Our Own community.)





	1. Overprotective

**Chapter 2:** **Overprotective**

It was a rather peaceful day on Air Temple Island. Ikki and the other airbender kids were running around outside, playing tag. Apparently Meelo was "it", which would explain why he struggled to keep up with the other two.

Korra kept an eye on them from the roof. It was her favorite spot to clear her thoughts, not to mention gaze at the intricate landscape that is Republic City. She chuckled as she saw Meelo use a gust of air to propell him onto Ikki's back, forcing her to give him a piggy-back ride.

With the kids running out of sight, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Asami, strolling alongside Naga with a ball in her hand. The polar-bear dog seemed to be excited, wagging her tail and taking big strides. Seeing her girlfriend interact with her pet made Korra's heart melt. It was almost like a cuteness overload. She decided to quietly observe, careful not to ruin the moment.

"Okay, Naga..." Asami began. "You want the ball?"

Naga jumped from side to side on her front legs.

"Alright, fetch!" she said as she threw the ball a short distance away. Naga never took her eye off the ball, and followed it with almost the same speed. Meanwhile, Korra never took her eye off of Asami. She ran her hand through her raven-black hair, and flipped it the only way she knew how. That simple gesture made Korra think of how she even deserved such a beauty as her girlfriend. Maybe it's because she's the Avatar. Maybe it's because she saved the world on more than one occasion. Maybe it's because of her muscular appearance. But then she thinks back to when she was confined to a wheelchair. Even in her darkest time, Asami was there for her. Even at her weakest, she never hesitated to help her feel better...

Korra was so lost in her thoughts and memories of Asami taking care of her, that she didn't notice Naga sitting on top of her.

It took a few painful grunts from the flattened engineer to snap Korra out of her trance. Horrified, she nearly faceplanted onto the ground as she scrambled off the roof to help Asami.

"NAGA! No no no! Get off!" She cried as she tried in vain to push her pet off of her girlfriend. Naga was having none of it, chewing on the ball in her mouth as if nothing was happening. Korra managed to lift the polar-bear dog's leg, only to find a laughing Asami.

"She's quite playful, isn't she?" Asami chuckled. Korra froze in confusion despite groaning under the weight of Naga's leg.

Asami wiggled herself out from underneath Naga's crushing weight, allowing Korra to set down what she could pick up of her pet.

"So... You weren't in trouble? That wasn't painful?" Korra asked.

"Of course it was painful. But not really as much as I thought it would be." she replied as she straightened out her hair. She looked up and noticed Korra's eyes darting around on her body.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? No bruises or scratches or anything?" Korra asked as she lifted up Asami's arm to inspect it for any sign of damage.

Asami scrunched her eyebrows together. "You're a little overprotective sometimes, you know." she said sympathetically. The Avatar widened her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"It's kinda cute though."

That seemed to silence Korra as a smirk formed on her face. Asami gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on, help me get that ball back. I want to throw it onto the roof after what she did." Asami said as she dragged Korra towards Naga.


	2. Anniversary

**Chapter 3: Anniversary**

Korra wakes up to sounds of breathing coming from in front of her. She smiles as she opens her eyes, knowing that it's Asami lying next to her in bed. She tightens her grip over the engineer's waist in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey, babe..." Asami said over her shoulder. "Do you know what day it is today?"

Korra knew exactly what day it was. It was their anniversary. Sixteen months and going strong. She didn't have any plans yet, but wanted to arrange something special.

"Is it... Your birthday?" she said, playing dumb.

"No... Guess again." Asami huffed.

"Is it... Free noodles day at Narook's?"

"No."

"Avatar appreciation day?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" Asami cried as she flew out of bed. Korra panicked and tried to grab her by the arm.

"Wait! Asami, I know that it's our-"

The door slammed shut so fast, Korra's nose skidded against it.

"... Anniversary." she said to the shut door. Korra knew that she screwed up. She hurried to put on some decent clothes and rushed out to find her girlfriend.

As she entered the kitchen, she found Pema making breakfast.

"I'm guessing that you're looking for Asami." she said, not looking up from stirring a pot of porridge.

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"She was just here. She said that you upset her. Before I could ask anything else, she told me she's going to check on her factory and that she doesn't want to see you right now..."

Korra lowered her head, feeling a sense of guilt eat at her insides.

"I didn't mean to... I knew it was our anniversary. I was just kidding."

Pema looked up with a scowl on her face.

"Shame on you, Korra. That girl was looking forward to today..."

Korra widened her eyes in surprise.

"How did you..."

"She told me yesterday while you were outside training with Tenzin." Pema explained as she scooped out servings of porridge into bowls.

"Breakfast, everyone!" Pema called down the hall. "Let's eat some breakfast first, then we can discuss it."

The kids came running down the hall, each of them plopping down on a seat by the table. Tenzin came shortly after, looking tired as always. Breakfast was as usual. Except for the fact that Korra couldn't eat her bowl of porridge. To think she actually managed to hurt Asami because of her questionable sense of humor. The thought of them breaking up made her sick to her stomach, so much that it was clear to see from the expression on her face.

"Where's Asami?" Ikki asked.

"She... Had to go to work..." Korra replied.

"On your anniversary? Impossible! She said she took off from work just to spend the day with-"

"Enough, Ikki!" Pema roared. The entire table jumped in their seats. Nobody has ever heard the sensitive, caring mother raise her voice. The kids scarved down their meals and disappeared as fast as they could. Even Tenzin followed suit. Korra tried to leave the table unnoticed.

"No, Korra. You stay. We need to talk."

Korra sank down back into her seat. After Pema cleaned up the dinner table, she went to sat down right next to the Avatar, looking slightly intimidating.

"Do you have any idea how that girl feels about you?" she asked, interrogation style.

"Well, I have an idea of how much..."

"Korra..." she said as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "When Asami and I were alone yesterday, she told me something that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, let alone you..."

Korra started to get a lump in her throat, her mind racing as she tried to fill in the blanks.

"She bought a ring, Korra. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to propose. Seeing that today's your anniversary, she thought it would be the right time."

Korra stared at her in disbelief, her mouth hanging slightly open. She always thought that she would be the one to propose, not Asami. At least she knew that they were on the same wavelength.

"What should I do, Pema?!" she cried, burying her face in her palms.

"First of all, you should calm down, dear..." Pema said as she rubbed her shoulder. "Asami's love for you is much stronger than this little misunderstanding. But if I were you, I'd try to do something equally as special."

Korra looked up in confusion.

"You know...  _Equally_  as special." she said as she nudged her arm. It took a few moments for her to take the hint.

"OH!" she exclaimed. "But there's just one problem..."

"What is it, dear?"

"A while ago, when we were visiting my parents, I talked to them about proposing to Asami..."

Pema covered her mouth, a smile hiding beneath.

"I already made the betrothal necklace, but I left it at home. I didn't want to rush the proposal, so I wanted to wait a few more weeks..."

Pema sighed with contentment as she squeezed her shoulder.

"Make a temporary one. Point is, you should ask her today."

Pema's words of encouragement restored Korra's spirit. She hopped out of her seat, thanked her and said a hasty goodbye as she rushed out to get the things she needed to craft a temporary betrothal necklace.

The whole day Asami tried to distract herself. Seeing as she couldn't go to work without getting confused glances from people who knew that she took the day off, she decided to go for a ride in one of her Satomobiles.

Yet, nothing could take her mind off of the small box in her pocket. She smiled sadly at the vision she had for today. She would've gotten down on one knee in front of the girl of her dreams, and asked her a question that would've changed their lives forever. She wiped a tear off of her cheek and tried to focus on where she was going. Without realizing it, she ended up going back the way she came earlier that day; Air Temple Island. The guy working the ferry waved at her.

She made a U-turn and sped off, still feeling angry at Korra.

"Avatar appreciation day..." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Up ahead in the road she spotted something that caught her attention. There's only one person in the whole city who likes to travel by polar bear dog.

"Korra..." Asami whispered bitterly. She noticed that the Avatar was in a hurry, and she had a bag full of spirits-knows-what slung over her back.

"What's she doing?" Asami thought. Deciding that she should see what her girlfriend was up to, she tried to keep up with the sprinting polar bear dog.

"Faster, Naga!" she heard Korra scream. It made Asami's heart break and melt. Rounding a corner, she lost sight of them. For a while she tried following the trail of upset pedestrians, but eventually gave up. She decided to go for a drink and contemplate the ring in her pocket.

It was late the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. Asami was back on the ferry to Air Temple Island, hoping she could ask Pema for advice. As she entered the front courtyard, she was surprised to find nobody there. She expected to see the airbender children playing outside, but it was a complete ghost town. She pulled her electro glove on, fearing the worst.

"Hello? Anyone?" she called out concerned. She noticed a few red rose pedals leading around the house. She followed the trail cautiously and ended up standing in front of a small candlelit dinner table.

Stepping out from behind a tree, Korra wrapped her arms around the engineer. Unfortunately, the already-on-edge engineer swung around and electrified Korra so hard that she flew against the tree she was hiding behind, effectively knocking her out.

"KORRA! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Asami cried as she ran over to her girlfriend's side. Desperate to wake her up, Asami tried to shake her shoulders.

"She's gonna be out for a while." Pema said from behind her. Asami looked horrified.

"I'm sorry, I thought something happened and -"

"No need to explain, sweetheart. After what she did this morning I'd say that she deserved it."

Asami's eyes grew wide. "How could you say something like that? What did she do?"

"She pretended to forget your anniversary."

Asami looked at the unconscious Avatar on the ground in front of her.

"She remembered." she said as she stroked the side of her face.

"Of course... I did..." Korra groaned as she grabbed Asami's hand.

"Well, she woke up faster than I thought she would. You girls need your privacy. Jinora, Ikki! Bring them their food so that we can go to Narook's." Pema said.

The two girls came out of the house, each with a plate of food in their hands. Meelo followed with the cutlary in his hand. After they had placed everything on the table, Jinora had to drag Ikki away before she could ask any more embaressing questions and Meelo winked at Asami.

"Have fun, you two. We'll be back later." Pema said, winking at Korra and following a smiling Tenzin out of the house.

"Korra, I'm so sorry."

"For what? It was all my fault..."

"No, it was also my fault. I guess I got a little sensitive today."

"It's okay, I understand. Let's eat our dinner before it gets cold." Korra said as she tried to get up. Asami smiled half-heartedly and helped her up. Meanwhile, she felt self-conscious about the small box in her pocket...

After they ate their dinner in awkward silence, Asami stared at Korra intently. She waited for something. Anything.

"So how was the food?" Korra finally asked to break the silence.

"I really liked it..." Asami replied, still waiting.

"Oh good! You won't believe through how many recipe books I had to go to find -"

Asami stopped listening. While Korra kept blabbering on about how she struggled to get the dish right, Asami slipped the box with the engagement ring out of her pocket. Korra was so lost in her explanation, she didn't see her girlfriend slip off of her seat and onto her right knee.

"- and then the pasta didn't cook completely and... NO! GET BACK UP!" Korra barked as she looked beside her.

"Wh-why?"

"I'm gonna be the one to propose!" Korra yelled as she yanked a betrothal necklace out of her back pocket and got down on her knee. For a moment Asami's heart stopped as she saw the necklace. It had the Future Industries cog on it, and it was combined with Korra's Water Tribe symbol. As much as she swooned, the disagreement was far from over.

"Korra, I was on my knee first."

"Good point, but I wanted to propose MONTHS ago so my proposal trumps yours."

"Korra..." Asami finally said, grabbing the side of her face. "Let's ask each other at same time. One, two..."

"Will you marry me?"

From the look in their eyes, both already knew the answer. Korra stood up and pulled Asami in for a kiss.

Afterwards, each of them adorned their promise to spend the rest of their lives together, and slow danced underneath the stars for as long as the night permitted them.


	3. Distractions

**Chapter 6: Distractions**

Korra, Mako and Bolin decided it was time to make a return to their Pro Bending careers. They managed to schedule some hours of training at the Pro Bending Arena's gym. Asami, trying to be supportive, accompanied Korra to their third and final practice session before their qualifying match.

Asami sat and watched as her girlfriend whipped a steady stream of water relentlessly at a wooden set of weighed down mannequins. She wondered how it must feel to be hit by that blast of water... It has to be excruciatingly painful.

"That's probably why they wear those sets of armor..." she thought.

After Korra practically obliterated the set of mannequins, Bolin invited her to practice throwing earth discs at a net. Meanwhile, Mako was focusing all his attention on firebending his own set of mannequins in the background.

After throwing a few discs at the net in front of them and occasionally giving each other a high-five, Bolin wanted Korra to throw discs at him to practice his defence. She jogged a few feet away and took her position. Catching the first thrown disc, she threw it back, but looked up to where Asami was sitting. Without thinking, Asami blew a kiss. It made Korra blush and flustered, so much that she lost concentration and...

"OOF!"

Korra flew off her feet straight onto her back, skidding along the floor with high-pitched squeaks.

"Oh, spirits! Korra!" Asami cried as she got up and ran to her side. Bolin and Mako were too busy laughing to help her up, the avatar herself beginning to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked as she hoisted her up.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." she said between breaths, rubbing her stomach where the disc hit her.

"I'm sorry, Korra..." Bolin managed to say as he laughed. "You were supposed to catch it!"

Eventually everyone laughed about it, but nobody saw what Asami did to cause the accident, which gave her an even greater reason to laugh along.

**_The next day, in one of the locker rooms of the Pro Bending Arena..._ **

Korra was the first to arrive at the arena. With less than an hour before their first match, she decided to strap on her gear and go get a few practices shots in beforehand.

Asami followed her girlfriend into the locker room without being spotted, hoping she could surprise her.

For a while Asami stalked her prey, waiting for the right moment. After Korra had changed into her protective suit, all that was left to do was put her armor on.

"I do like a girl in uniform..." Asami said as she made her presence known.

"ASAMI!" Korra yelped, dropping her armor.

The engineer laughed. "Gotcha!" she said, stepping closer and invading Korra's personal space.

The Avatar laughed nervously before being cut off by Asami's finger on her mouth.

"I just wanted to stop by and say that I'll be keeping a close eye on you tonight." Asami whispered, once again rendering her girlfriend flustered and unable to focus.

"Well, seems like I have to perform to impress tonight..." Korra said as she picked up her armor and slap it into place. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do my last minute preperations."

Asami smiled, and turned around to walk away from the flustered mess trying to put her armor on.

"Oh, and Korra?" Asami asked before she was about to exit the room.

"Yeah?"

"Your armor's on backwards."

Korra glanced down and cursed silently, ripping her armor off to re-do it. Afterwards she made her way to the gym to prepare herself for what lied ahead...

**_Later..._ **

The Fire Ferrets were dominating the match. With two points already to their advantage, all they needed to do was win this round. The crowd was ecstatic as The Fire Ferrets basically had the match in the bag.

Mako and Bolin was giving quite the performance, attacking offensively, while Korra dodged her water-bending opponent without even breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something broke her concentration. It was Asami, cheering along with the crowds, with a poster held up above her head.

The poster says: "I love you, Korra!".

Time seemed to stand still, as Korra's heart skipped a beat. It was flattering to see her girlfriend so patriotic and supportive.

Unfortunately Korra's thoughts were interrupted by her opponent's attack, hitting her harder than a train would and knocking her clear off of the platform. The crowd gasped, concerned over the Avatar's wellbeing. But by the time she popped her head out of the water below, Mako and Bolin already knocked the other team off the platform. Three bells rang to conclude the match, The Fire Ferrets clearly victorious.

Later Korra discovered a dark blue bruise on her stomach, the combined damage from the earth disc of the previous day and tonight's gush of water. Yet she smiled at the sight of it, a temporary reminder of how distracted Asami can make her.

 

**By now you're probably wondering why the Chapters skip numbers in the top left corner. Well, that's because I copied and pasted my works originally published on Fanfiction. You can see my Fanfiction profile[here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6483700/JustThatChickXD).**

**I've chosen my favorites instead of all of them, so if you would like to read more (or those that didn't make my favorites list), simply go and read it by using the link above.**


	4. The Dentist

**Chapter 7: The Dentist**

It was about three o' clock in the afternoon, and Korra decided to drop by Asami's garage at Future Industries. After walking around for a few minutes in search of the engineer, she heard a few pained groans come from underneath a nearby Satomobile. It seems like only her feet could be seen sticking out.  
Korra got down on her haunches and twiddled with the struggling engineer's boots.  
"Hey, babe." she said. "You need some help?"  
Asami stopped what she was doing for a moment to catch her breath.  
"Damn bolt. It's so friggin' tight! It couldn't have rusted already, it's brand-spanking new!" she heaved as she threw a wrench out from under the car.  
"Well, speaking of spanking…"  
"Oh, stop it, Korra…" Asami chuckled. "Could you hand me that big spanner next to my toolbox?"  
Korra went over to the toolbox on the table, only to find a spanner the size of her forearm. Seriously doubting whether it really was really necessary, she asked if it was the right tool for the job.  
"Korra, sweetie, I know what I'm doing. Bring me the spanner."  
The Avater picked up the heavy silver tool and brought it over to the gloved hand reaching out from underneath the Satomobile.  
"Thank you. So, what brings you by?" Asami asked as she took the tool.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd check up on the world's sexiest engineer, is all…"  
Asami chuckled.  
"Flattery won't charge my battery, at least not with this ugly bahemoth of a stubborn bolt looking me in the eye…" Asami moaned.  
Korra suggested that she rather let her metalbend it loose, only to anger the engineer more.  
"No, I have to do this by myself…" she groaned. "I just need… To… Get it… Loo-"

_THWACK!_

Korra's heart nearly stopped upon hearing the crunching noise and loud jingling of the heavy tool hitting the ground.  
"Asami? Are you okay?" she asked, but to no response.  
Korra quickly dragged her out from underneath the Satomobile, only to find her knocked out with a throbbing red mark on her jaw and blood dripping from her mouth. Before she could do anything to wake her up, Asami came to and covered her mouth with her hand.  
Korra wanted her to say something, anything, but Asami simply shook her head and gestured for her to help her up.

As soon as the engineer was back on her feet, she ran to the bathroom with Korra following shortly. Asami nearly tackled the sink and spat out the blood welling up in her mouth. A faint tinkling sound caught Korra's attention.  
"Spirits, is that a tooth?!"  
"Part of one…" Asami murmured. "I can't believe I broke my own tooth."  
Korra asked her to open her mouth so that she could take a look.  
"Luckily for you, it's one of those teeth way in the back of your mouth." Korra explained. "I can heal that mark on your jaw for you, but since I don't know anything about dentistry, you're going to have to go to a dentist."  
Asami's facial expression changed to one of complete fear upon hearing the word 'dentist'.  
"No, I don't need to go to a dentist…" Asami said as she nudged past Korra. "I just need to stop this bleeding and fix my jaw."

Korra didn't want to upset Asami any further, so she helped her minimalise the bleeding and heal her jaw with water from the sink. However, she was still concerned about her tooth. If she chooses not to see a dentist, she could develop an infection.  
Yet, Asami still wouldn't budge. "I'm not seeing a dentist, Korra. Besides, I'm sure you need to make an appointment…"  
Worried, the Avatar excused herself to check up on Naga, who was waiting outside.  
"Okay, that bought me some time…" Korra thought.  
She knew of a dentist nearby, and quietly slipped out with Naga to go and see what he says about Asami's tooth.

Ten minutes later, Korra walked into his waiting room. Suprisingly, there was only two patients waiting for treatment. The secretary noticed her, and gestured for her to come closer.  
"What can I do for you, Avatar?" the lady asked politely.  
Korra went on to explain Asami's situation. The secretary told her to take a seat and wait a few minutes for the dentist to finish with his patient.  
As Korra took a seat, she couldn't help but notice the patients staring at her. She smiled and tried to ignore them.  
A few minutes passed before the dentist appeared, escorting a patient out.  
"Now, come see me again if the sensitivity comes back." he said, to which the patient thanked him and left.  
He noticed Korra sitting by herself, and had to look twice to make sure it was the Avatar sitting in his waiting room.  
"Why, if it isn't Avatar Korra!" he beamed as he went over to shake her hand. "How can I help you today?"  
Korra mentioned what happened earlier, but stopped to ask whether she should wait until the other patients have been treated.  
"Excuse me folks, would you mind waiting a little longer?" he asked as he turned his head towards them. They looked at Korra and her guilty smile, laughed and knodded their heads.  
"Thank you so much. I promise I won't be long." Korra said before following the dentist to his office.

"A Broken tooth isn't something you should take lightly…" the dentist warned after hearing about Asami's predicament. "In fact, I think she has to come and see me today."  
"Forgive her, but she's a little stubborn." Korra laughed. "Is it really that necessary?"  
Much to her astonishment, he laughed. He explained that the exposed nerve endings in her broken tooth will cause an incredible amount of pain whenever she eats or drinks anything.  
"Don't believe me? Just offer her a cup of coffee and see for yourself." he dared.  
Thinking that that'll be the only thing to convince her to get help, she thanked him for his advice and sped back to Future Industries.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Asami asked as she noticed Korra walk back into the garage.  
"Sorry, Naga seemed thirsty…" Korra lied. "Speaking of thirsty, would you like me to make some coffee for us?"  
Asami nodded and smiled as best as she could before diving back under an open hood. Korra found it funny that she decided to work on another Satomobile altogether.  
After making two cups of coffee in the employees' lounge nearby, she returned to the seemingly busy engineer.  
Asami seemed too busy to even glance at her coffee.  
"I forgot how many teaspoons of sugar you like. Why don't you take a sip and see if it's sweet enough for you?" Korra said. Once again, she was lying. Asami liked two teaspoons of sugar in her coffee.  
Asami absentmindedly picked the cup up and took a sip only to visibly shudder with pain.  
"It's perfect, thank you…" Asami said with an abnormally high tone of voice.  
Yet, Korra was patient and carried on as if she saw nothing. After a while, she encouraged her to finish her coffee before it got cold.  
The engineer had a slightly pained expression even before downing the cup. Her eyes were teary when she set the cup back down.  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Korra asked, her face serious.  
"Nope, not at all." Asami replied as she looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Why are you crying, then?"  
Asami wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. "My eyes are watering, there's a difference."  
Korra stuck out her hand to caress the side of her face that wasn't slightly bruised.  
"I'm just trying to help, Salami…" Korra cooed. "Why won't you just get your tooth checked out by a dentist?"  
Asami looked down. "It's because I know that he'll do a root canal on me."  
Korra was slightly taken aback by her knowledge of dental procedures, and the engineer could see it on her face.  
"What? Don't you think I've been to a dentist before?" she asked.  
Come to think of it, those teeth of hers must be perfect for a reason.  
"I had to go to a dentist every six months when I was a child…" Asami explained. "As I got older, I stopped going because my teeth were normal and healthy. I still had to take my father, though. He broke his tooth by biting down too hard on salted peanuts or something."  
"Are you afraid of the pain?"  
"Yes…" Asami admitted.  
Korra pulled her in for a tender hug. "I'll be with you the entire time. You have nothing to worry about."

Soon the two stopped by the Sato mansion to drop Naga off and to change into more casual clothing, before heading over to the dentist in Asami's Satomobile. Once Asami pulled into a parking spot and shut off the Satomobile, her hands started to tremble.  
"Korra, I'm not so sure about this…"  
"You need to get your tooth fixed or you'll be stuck with that pain for a long time." Korra stated. "Now, let's do this."  
They both walked hand in hand into the building, only to find that there's nobody waiting to be treated.  
"Ah, Korra. We've been expecting you. Just go down the hall and make a right." the receptionist said.  
"They're expecting us?" Asami asked as she looked at Korra suspiciously.  
"What? I needed to make an appointment, you said so yourself." Korra corrected, but secretly kicked herself for not seeing that mistake coming.

They entered the room on their right to find the dentist already set up and ready for the procedure.  
"Miss Sato, it's nice to finally meet you. Please, sit down in the chair." he said as he gestured towards the large reclining chair next to him. He also pointed out a chair for Korra so that she can support the scared looking engineer.  
The dentist picked up a needle, and Korra could see Asami tense up. "Now this is just something to numb the pain." he explained as he ventured into her mouth. "It'll hurt just a mome-"  
Out of nowhere, Asami punched him so hard he fell off of his chair.  
"ASAMI!"  
"I'M SORRY! IT WAS JUST A REFLEX!"  
Korra went to help him up. "Now, Miss Sato, we don't want to break anymore teeth than needed…" he chuckled as he straightened himself out. "That was a nice jab, though. You seem to be packing some serious power."  
"Thanks…" Asami said as she tried to hide her blush.  
"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I think some gas is in order here." he suggested.  
The dentist called his receptionist over to help with administering the gas.  
"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Korra asked.  
"I'm going to give her a little gas so as to essentially knock her out. She wouldn't be able to feel any pain, and I think this would be better than to experience one of her punches again…" he explained.  
The receptionist placed a mask over Asami's face and hooked up a plastic tube to a green canister underneath the chair.  
Asami had a strong grip over Korra's hand.  
"Now, Asami, I'd like you to count to ten." The dentist asked. "Everything will be over by the time you reach ten. Understood?"  
Asami nodded her head and started counting.  
"One, two, three… Four… Five…"  
She was out before she even reached six.

The procedure took an hour and a half to complete, but her tooth was removed and the nerve endings were cut off, which means that she'll be back to normal in no time.  
That is, once the gas wears off.  
"All finished. You gals are free to go." the dentist said proudly. "Just be sure to keep an eye on her. People have done some strange stuff while under the influence."  
Korra thanked the dentist for everything and carried Asami to the Satomobile. She managed to open the back door and lie Asami down on the back seat. She then carefully closed the door and went about driving them back home.

Things were going swell so far. They were almost home, and Asami was still fast asleep.  
Or, at least, that's what Korra thought.  
"TEN!" Asami screamed as she shot up. Korra got such a fright she nearly lost control of the Satomobile.  
"Asami, lie back down…"  
"No! That doof told me everything would be over by the time I got to ten. Well, here I am! Nothing happened." she replied, often drunkenly slurring her words.  
Korra couldn't help but giggle at the way she said it.  
Much to Korra's horror, she managed to wind down the window.  
"Hey, Republic City! Kiss my shiny waxed bumper!"  
Korra facepalmed. Only Asami could think of insults like that.  
"Asami, keep it down back there!"  
Yet Asami was in her own world.  
"Hey, Mr. stop sign! Stop stopping people and let them live!"

Korra picked up the pace so as to not disturb the neighbourhood with Asami's random outbursts of genius.  
After safely parking in the garage, Korra turned her focus on getting the rowdy girl out of the car.  
"C'mon Asami…" Korra said as she opened the door for her, only to find that she's sitting on the other side.  
With a grunt, she walked to the other side of the Satomobile and opened the door again.  
"Missed me!" Asami teased as she was found sitting on the other side.  
Fed up, Korra climbed in and ushered her out of the car.  
"Let's get you into bed…" Korra said as she took her inside the mansion.

Once they reached their bedroom, the issue of pajamas came up. Asami still seemed too high to be co-ordinated enough to dress herself.  
"Please, Asami, just try to put this on by yourself…" Korra pleaded.  
Asami simply took the clothes out of her hands and ended up trying to pull her panty over her head.  
As much as Korra resented what she was about to do, it had to be done.

It was a struggle, but Asami was finally in her pajamas. At one point she ran around the mansion half naked, but Korra eventually caught up with her and dragged her back to the bedroom.  
While Korra was busy trying to tuck her in bed, Asami just couldn't stop talking.  
"You owe me money."  
"Why?"  
"You saw me naked."  
"I see you naked almost all the time." Korra slipped.  
"You peeping Tom!" Asami laughed.  
Just as Korra was about to leave her to rest, Asami grabbed her hand.  
"Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?" Asami asked, the most coherent sentence she's ever said in the last three hours.  
Seeing those puppy-dog eyes made Korra's heart melt. She climbed into bed with her and played with those long raven-black locks of hair until both of them fell asleep.


	5. Artificial Intelligence

**Chapter 8: Artificial Intelligence**

Lately Asami has been hard at work on her new project. She devoted so much of her time and effort on it, that she would often spend the night asleep on her desk in her office than at home in her bed. Korra became awfully curious about it since Asami had to miss a few dates.

Whenever Korra asked about the project, her girlfriend would simply dismiss it as a surprise for later.

One day, Asami invited Korra to see her test out the mysterious project in her warehouse near Future Industry's factory.

Upon their arrival, the one thing that attracted the immediate attention of the Avatar was the giant structure covered with a white cloth.

"What's that, Asami?" Korra asked as she pointed towards it.

"That's the project I've working on for the past few months..." she said. "I wanted you to see it in action."

Korra's mind was filled with ideas of what it could be. As she considered every possibility, Asami made her way to the structure and grabbed the cloth.

"Ready?" she asked, a proud smile beginning to form on her face.

"Heck, yeah!" Korra replied enthusiastically.

Asami pulled the cloth off, only to reveal one of Future Industry's Mecha-Suits.

"I don't understand..." Korra said. "That's not something new."

"Mecha-Bot ACTIVATE!" Asami ordered. Suddenly the Mecha-Suit stood upright.

_Mecha-Bot, at your service._

Korra was in shock. Not only was there nobody in the cockpit controlling the Mecha-Suit, it seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Mecha-Bot, examine individuals in the area." Asami ordered.

The Mecha-Bot looked around the room, and beeped as it returned to it's original position.

_Asami Sato. CEO of Future Industries._

_Avatar Korra. Master of all four elements. Girlfriend of Asami Sato._

Korra didn't know why, but that last part made her blush a little.

"Wait, that's not even the best part!" Asami squealed.

"Mecha-Bot, scan for threats!"

As the Mecha-Bot looked around the room, Korra only focused on Asami. The fact that her girlfriend is smart enough to invent such a technological breakthrough kind of turned her on. So much that she wore a wicked kind of grin. Unfortunately, it caught the attention of the Mecha-Bot and...

_THREAT DETECTED._

"Wait, what?" Asami gasped. "Mecha-Bot, disengage!"

_Order denied. ENGAGING THREAT._

Suddenly the Mecha-Bot grabbed Korra and picked her up.

"Asami, do something!"

"I CAN'T!"

Just then, Korra got flung hard against a wall. Getting up, she prepared a blast of fire in her right hand.

"NO, KORRA! You can't damage it! I worked too hard on this project for you to ruin it with your temper!"

"Now what do you suggest?!" Korra yelled, slightly frustrated as she tried to evade the Mecha-Bot's attacks.

"I don't know! Play dead?!"

Korra fell to the floor, trying her best to play possum. It obviously didn't work since the Mecha-Bot took the opportunity to drop a shipping box onto her.

"Oh yeah, the heat sensors..." Asami muttered. "Maybe you should stand behind me! It can't hurt me!"

Korra crawled out from underneath the broken planks of the shipping box and ran to Asami, using her as a human shield.

The Mecha-Bot still approached them as if they were a threat. It lunged towards them and Asami, being a little bit more afraid than Korra, ducked down.

"WHY WOULD YOU DUCK DOWN?!" Korra screamed as she once again flew through the air, landing on the ground with a groan.

"WAIT! If you can somehow keep it in place, I might be able to disable it's power source!" Asami yelled as she ran to get a wrench.

"Now that's an idea!" Korra huffed as she got up. She managed to metalbend a nearby pole around the Mecha-Bot.

"Hurry up, Asami! I can't keep it in place like this for long!" she groaned as a few drops of sweat started to roll down her forehead.

Asami jumped onto the back of the Mecha-Bot, using a wrench to open a panel. The more she tried to disconnect the wires, the more the Mecha-Bot tried to escape the grip of the metal pole.

"ASAMI!" Korra pleaded, the strength of the Mecha-Bot starting to overwhelm her.

Finally the engineer gave up trying to disable the machine, and simply ripped out as much wires as she could. The Mecha-Bot slumped down, finally disabled.

Asami slid off of it along with the metal pole. Korra fell to her right knee, heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry about that..." Asami said as she crouched down beside Korra. "That was never supposed to happen..."

"It's okay." Korra said as she wiped her forehead. "I'm glad I could help."

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to flinch away.

"You've got quite a few bruises." Asami said, concerned.

"I don't mind. I'll make you make it up to me tonight..." Korra replied with the same wicked smile that started this mess.


	6. Day of The Dead

**Chapter 10: Day Of The Dead**

Korra decided to spend her day on Air Temple Island since Asami had to go to work. Once she got there, a slightly panicked Tenzin asked her to help look for Jinora. Apparently she wandered off on her own without telling anyone where she was going.

After checking the island, she decided to go ask the guy working the ferry she saw earlier.

"A little airbender girl? Yeah, she came through here. She said something about going to a cemetary..."

After an annoyingly awkward trip back to Republic City, Korra made her way to the cemetary. It was a desolate piece of land on the outskirts of the city, with vines and woodland growth strewn over the gate. As Korra roamed the seemingly forgotten area, a freshly dug grave caught her attention. Upon taking a closer look, she found an old man inside, still digging. He noticed Korra's shadow, and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the Avatar herself..." he said as he leaned on his shovel. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Ed, I'm the caretaker of this cemetary."

Korra offered to help him out of the hole.

"Missy, I appreciate the help, but I still need a couple of feet to reach six." the old man said warmly as he flashed her a smile. The Avatar seemed to gaze at the grave sadly.

"Young man, he was..." Ed explained. "He had some kind of disease even the healers were unable to fix. Died in his sleep shortly after..."

Korra sighed. "That sounds terrible."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong!" Ed beamed. "Today is the Day Of The Dead!"

Korra looked up thoughtfully as the phrase sounded familiar.

"Wait, the Avatar doesn't know what The Day Of The Dead is?" Ed asked. Korra smiled awkwardly and shook her head.

The old man explained that The Day Of The Dead was a day where all those who are spiritually strong enough could see and interact with the deceased. Since Korra is the Avatar, chances are that she'll be able to see them more likely than anyone else.

Korra was so distracted by what the old man was saying that she almost forgot why she came to the graveyard in the first place.

"Pardon me, but have you seen a little girl around here somewhere?" she asked.

He smiled and pointed towards a grave a few feet away. Jinora seemed to be kneeling beside it.

"She asked me for flowers because a deceased wanted her to put it onto his grave. His sister is expected to visit today."

Korra thanked the caretaker and went to talk to Jinora. As she approached her, she noticed that she was talking.

"Who are you talking to, Jinora?"

The young airbender jumped at the sound of Korra's voice.

"Oh, hi Korra..." she laughed. "I'm talking to this guy right here."

Korra looked around, confused.

"I don't see anything."

Jinora sighed and asked Korra to close her eyes. The Avatar could feel her touch her shoulders and lastly her forehead.

"HI THERE!" A voice blurted out. Korra nearly tripped over her feet after opening her eyes. Standing in front of her was a semi-visible aparition of a middle aged man. He was dressed in formal clothing and his hair was black but showed signs of greying.

"Who are you?" Korra asked. The man gestured to the tombstone beside Jinora.

"My name is Ezra. I'm the one buried in this grave."

Surely enough, the name fits the tombstone.

"N-Nice to meet you, Ezra." Korra stuttered, stunned by the fact that she's talking to a dead man. "If you'll excuse us, we need to get going."

Jinora quickly greeted the man as she was dragged off by Korra. Passing the grave the caretaker was working on, Korra noticed a young man standing beside it. Instead of waving back at him, she upped her pace and sped out of the cemetary's gates with Jinora barely able to keep track.

Soon the two were back on the ferry to Air Temple Island. Standing by the rails, the two were silently observing the splashes of the passing water.

"What did you do to me back there?" Korra asked.

Jinora explained that she simply helped her align her spiritual energy so that she could see the deceased.

"It's just for today, and it won't happen again for another decade, so don't freak out."

Korra then realized how special the occasion was. After dropping off Jinora, she ventured back to Republic City despite the fact that the guy working the ferry started to look annoyed.

Walking around the city, Korra saw many of the deceased wandering around. Some looked forlorn, others looked happy and was even interacting with the living.

Suddenly she had an epithany... Asami's parents.

Korra visited their graves at the Sato Mansion, but found nothing. She took a look around town and even asked a few of the deceased.

Finally, she went to see Asami at work. She found her tinkering at something beneath an open panel on top of a plane.

Before she could say anything, Korra noticed two figures standing below the engineer on the ground, looking up.

It didn't take her long to realize who they were.

"That's my girl. Just like I taught her."

"She seems so happy. Either the company is successful, or she has someone special in her life. What do you think, Hiroshi?"

Korra cleared her throat, prompting the attention of everyone present.

"Hey, babe." Asami said cheerfully. "You miss me too much?"

Watching the reaction of Asami's parents made her blush.

"Actually, dear..." Hiroshi said as he smiled approvingly at his wife. "I think it's both."

Korra told Asami about The Day Of The Dead.

For the rest of the day, Korra acted as an interpreter for Asami and her parents. Even though this was the only day they could be seen, they assured their daughter that they are always with her.

_Always._

 

**Oh, wow. I just started copy-pasting my work here and I've already got a decent amount of hits and kudos. Thanks guys! Going through my old fiction works really helps with my writers block. Maybe I'll be able to continue working on my eBooks soon...**

**Anyways, if you'd like to get in touch with me regarding a prompt or even just to say hi,[I'm on Tumblr](https://justthatchickxd.tumblr.com/).**


	7. The Golden Wrench Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I remember writing this chapter. We were watching an award show on TV when I thought that a certain workaholic and CEO of an amazing company like Future Industries deserved a reward too. That and I had an idea for an evil antagonist. I plan on using Ajax Zhou again in the future...

Korra offered to help Asami fix one of Future Industries' planes in one of her warehouses. Apparently one of the rudders got bent while in storage. Standing on top of a rickety old ladder, Korra tried to metalbend the rudder straight while Asami held onto the ladder below.

"How old is this ladder, Asami?" Korra asked nervously as she struggled to keep her balance.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I remember seeing this ladder around here when I was a child..." she answered.

Asami ignored the Avatar's nervous remarks when she noticed her secretary enter with a fancy letter in her hands.

"Morning, Miss Sato..." she said politely. "I recieved this a few moments ago."

Asami knew exactly what it was. She's been waiting for this for over six years. She peels the wax stamp off carefully and pulls out the letter.

"I'm nominated... I'm finally nominated for an award..." she said breathlessly. Her secretary shakes her hand. "Congratulations, Asami. But I must inform you of an uninvited guest waiting to see you."

Asami narrows her eyes.

"Send him in." she says as she takes two steps to her right.

Just then, Korra lost her footing and fell hard onto the ground, leaving the rudders of the plane flipping around aimlessly. The ladder missed Asami by a few inches, and unlike her secretary, she didn't even flinch once.

"I'm ready for anything." she finished as she folded her arms.

Asami's secretary quickly made her way back to her office to send in the mysterious visitor.

"Nailed it!" Korra said as she pointed to the rudder while she lifted herself up. Asami snickered as she helped her dust herself off.

"You are so cute when you're clumsy..." Asami whispered as she planted a kiss on Korra's cheek.

"So what's that all about?" Korra asked as she swiped the letter out of Asami's hand. "Oh nothing..." she said as she tried to sound modest.

Korra quickly scanned the piece of paper. With a gasp she threw it onto a nearby table and lifted a smiling Asami up by the waist.

"The Golden Wrench Awards?!" Korra squealed. "My girl is going to the 'most prestigious awards ceremony for mechanical advancements'?"

For a while the two just spun around, laughing happily. It wasn't until a figure approached the happy couple that they finally settled down.

"Am I interrupting something?" a thick, gravelly voice asked.

Korra's eyes snapped open to see a man in his early 30's dressed in a rather expensive looking suit. His face looked villainous. Piercing black eyes, sharply shaped beard and a cane with a fire symbol embedded on it's handle.

The two disbanded and straightened themselves out.

"Ajax." Asami said as she shook his hand reluctantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just checking up on my favorite little adversary. Congratulations on finally being nominated for something..." he said as he looked around carefully.

"Here I thought I'd never live to see the day you, of all people, would get invited to such a prestigious event... Just shows how much it's gone to the dogs."

Korra nearly lost her temper, but Asami stuck out her arm to stop her from doing something stupid.

Ajax noticed the aggressive movement.

"Pardon my manners. You must be Avatar Korra..."

He held out his hand, but Korra refused to return the gesture.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Well, allow me to introduce myself then. Ajax Zhou, CEO of Zhou Corporation."

Korra glanced at Asami. She never heard of him before, and judging by his attitude she understands why the engineer chose not to mention him. Ajax's eyes wandered around. He squinted his eyes at most of what he noticed and smirked.

"How pathetic." he remarked. Something inside Korra snapped. She's not going to let a pretentious prick insult Asami.

Korra grabbed him by the neck, crumpling up the collar of his seemingly expensive suit.

"You're going to apologize for that right now." Korra sneered.

Ajax smirked once again, dropped his cane and lifted his arms sarcastically.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." he said teasingly. Suddenly his hands were on Korra's wrist, a rising heat starting to eminate from his fingers. The heat became so unbearable that Korra was forced to her knees, her teeth grinding in pain.

Asami stepped in and pulled Ajax off of Korra.

"Enough!" she said. "Take your stupid cane and leave my property!"

Ajax calmly straightened his clothes and went to pick up his cane while Asami helped Korra back to her feet. Before he left the building, he pointed his cane towards them in a threatning way, saying that they'll be sorry.

"I'll get that punk back for that one day..." Korra said through gritted teeth as she rubbed her wrists.

"Such an arrogant man..." Asami sighed. "Let's get those wrists under water, I can see dark marks starting to form already."

As Korra submerged her wrists in a nearby bucket of water, she tried to find out more about this fiendish character from Asami.

"He was one of my father's arch enemies. Not just because of their difference of opinions, but because of the fact that Ajax took my father's concepts and ripped them off. All he did was change the designs to make it look more luxurious, thus making it twice as expensive as Future Industries' creations. Plus, to make matters worse, he advertised his machines as 'hand welded' by himself. I guess that added to my father's hatred for benders..."

Korra had a bitter taste on her tongue. This guy sounds like he's been an issue for a long time.

"He absolutely relishes the fact that my father is gone. I know he's waiting for me to screw something up so that he can profit from it. Almost like a vulture waiting for it's prey to die as it lies helplessly in the scorching sun just to be torn-"

"Uhm, Asami?" Korra asked, concerned.

Asami snapped her eyes back to Korra's. "Sorry. Was I monologueing again?"

**_Later..._ **

It was the end of the day. All the hard working employees have already gone home to their families. Asami and Korra were still busy in the warehouse.

As the engineer checked off the last few things on her clipboard, she turned to her significant other. Korra was so bored that she fell asleep on a Satomobile's hood. Asami took her pencil and nudged Korra on the arm.

"I'm up! I was just resting my eyes!" she yelled as she shot up.

Soon the two were heading home to the Sato Mansion. On the way, Asami wanted to ask Korra an important question.

"So, are you coming to the awards ceremony?" she asked casually.

"Well, actually I-"

Asami slammed on the brakes. Korra nearly flew through the windshield because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"Please don't tell me you're not coming..." Asami pleaded. "This is really important to me!"

Korra sighed. "I'm sorry, Asami. But Tenzin wants me to go to the Northern Watertribe to deliver a message in person."

Asami looked away. "Fine. I just... I would've wanted you to be there."

Korra rested her hand on Asami's knee. "I know. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

**_2 Days l_ ** **_ater..._ **

Tonight was the big night. The Golden Wrench Awards at the Pro-Bending Arena. The crowd was huge, almost as if all of Republic City came to see. Asami took her designated seat after being overwhelmed by the papparazzi outside. A cold hand grasped her shoulder tightly, startling her.

"Asami! So nice to see you."

Ajax. She could practically see the seething hatred in his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you not to get your hopes up. Zhou Corporation has been dominating for the past few years." he whispered, contempt lacing his words.

"I have been the 'CEO Of The Year' nine times in a row now," he said as his fingers dug into Asami's shoulders, making her groan with pain.

"I won't let a little girl get in my way."

Ajax walked away as if nothing happened. Asami tried to ignore the burning blaze his fingers left on her shoulder and keep her composure. Instead she turned her focus to the crowd. She recognised some of her employees and their families. Then she noticed Mako and Bolin waving at her.

The whole gang was here, including Pema, Tenzin and the airbender kids. All except for Korra.

**_Later..._ **

Asami couldn't stop thinking about Korra, so much so that she didn't notice that Future Industries' employees were taking home most of the awards.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for..." the announcer said. "The CEO Of The Year Award!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Asami snapped out of her thoughts thinking that this is probably her cue.

"And the nominees are... Ajax Zhou from Zhou Corporation!"

A spotlight hit him. He leaned his hands on his cane as he nodded to thank everyone for their applause.

"Asami Sato from Future Industries!"

Another spotlight. It nearly blinded her but she waved at the crowd nonetheless. She could hear Bolin and his erratic cheers more than anyone else.

Quite a few other nominees were mentioned, but most of them were from small startup businesses.

"And the Golden Wrench goes to..."

Tensions were running high. Asami was crossing her fingers and thinking about her parents. The crowd was practically holding their breath.

"Asami Sato from Future Industries!"

Asami's heart stopped. This can't be happening. She staggered to her feet and made her way to the stage while the crowd applauded.

"Here to hand over the award, our surprise guest, Avatar Korra!"

The crowd errupted with cheers as Korra stepped out from behind a curtain.

Asami almost started crying. Even though she was in high heels, that didn't stop her from running towards the one person that meant the world to her.

She ran into Korra's open arms, and even planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Korra took the Golden Wrench Award from the announcer and handed it to her.

"Told you I'd make it up to you." she said with a smirk.

Asami took a moment to look at the Golden Wrench. She knew how hard her father worked to earn one, yet he never could because of Ajax. In a weird way she felt like she avenged him, made him proud. She wished she could share this moment with her mother, too. In her mind she could visualize her mother giving her a hug, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and saying that she's proud of her.

The sound of overwhelming applause snapped her focus back on what was happening. Korra gestured for her to move to the podium for her acceptance speech.

Once she stood on top of that podium, she realised that she didn't even bother to make an acceptance speech. Yesterday she thought to herself that IF she even won anything that she would say something utterly ridiculous for a good laugh from the crowd. But, then again, if she did that right now she would probably get banned from this awards ceremony for life. She quickly decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

"My father would've loved to be here today. I'd like to dedicate this award to him because he teached me everything I know. I would also like to thank my friends sitting up there on the balcony. You guys were always supporting me, even through the tough times. My employees are some of the best and most hardworking people I know, and without them I don't think I'd even be standing here today. And Korra..."

Asami looked to her, and started to tear up.

"I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much, Korra. Don't you ever forget that."

Korra sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Republic City!" Asami said as she hoisted the award in the air. The crowd roared with cheers.

Yet, Asami couldn't help but notice the deathstare Ajax was giving her. He made his way to the exit, violently shoving applauding audience members out of the way. She felt a bit of satisfaction from seeing him get so upset.

**_Later..._ **

Asami had to go back to the office to get some paperwork she forgot earlier. Even though Korra wanted to go with her, she insisted that she had to make her way home. She even gave Korra her award to take with her.

As the Avatar walked alongside her polar-bear pet, she took the time to admire the beautiful night sky. She tried to see shapes in the stars, something her dad taught her to do when she couldn't sleep. For a moment she caught a glimpse of a shooting star. As per tradition, she stopped walking for a moment, closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish... That Asami would marry me one day."

In actuality she wanted to wish for a new punching bag since she tore her old one open about a week ago. Those words seemed to pop into her mind without hesitation. Perhaps it was a sign.

Sirens in the distance caught her attention. It was coming towards her. Two firetrucks rushed around the corner in the street up ahead.

Luckily Korra was close to the Sato mansion. She jumped onto Naga's back and rushed past the gates of the estate. After she left Naga in the house she used her newly retrieved airbender staff to soar into the sky.

She could see the firetrucks on route, but as she looked up her heart sank. A part of Future Industries was on fire. It looked like the part of the building that had Asami's office in it.

Asami. She's in there.

Korra frantically picked up the pace. Judging by that amount of smoke coming from the roof she didn't have much time.

Once she landed at Future Industries, she hurried to the battalion chief giving out orders. The firefighters seemed to be waterbending water into the windows.

"What's going on?" Korra yelled.

"All the doors are locked! We're doing the best we can!" He answered, although his eyes looked hopeless.

Korra ran to the nearest door and tried to rip it open, but the door handle was searing hot. She tried kicking it down, but to no avail.

She stole the water stream from another firefighter and firebended herself through a window on the floor of Asami's office. She landed on broken glass and immediately waterbended at the flames. The smoke was unbearable to breath, much less see through.

Asami's office door was blocked from the other side. Korra decided to break through the weakening wall of the office next door. After the third try she managed to ram through and fall on the rubble.

Asami was tied to her office chair, a bruise visible on her forehead and a drop of blood escaping the corner of her mouth. Before Korra could do anything, a sudden hit from a pole blindsided her. The sheer blow of it knocked her up back into the crumbling wall behind her. She dropped to her knees in agony and looked up to see who it was.

Ajax.

"So nice of you to join us, Avatar." He sneered. "Now you two can die together."

He lifted the pole to deal another devastating blow, but a tremor from above them interrupted him.

"Luckily for you, that's my cue to leave."

Ajax moved the three file cabinets away from in front of the office door, unlocked it and escaped. Korra dragged her body up from the ground and tried to open the door. He locked it again.

Cracks were rapidly starting to form on the ceiling. The roof will come down on top of them soon if Korra's not quick enough. She ignored the searing pain across her chest and focused on saving Asami.

"Asami!" she coughed as she tried to wake her up, shaking her by her shoulders. It was no use, she was knocked out cold, and probably exposed to too much smoke.

Another tremor from the ceiling, louder than the one before. It was like a final warning. Korra then turned her focus on untying the unconscious engineer. The ropes were tied so tightly that Asami's hands were starting to turn a shade of maroon.

Getting Asami loose from the chair turned out to be impossible. The ropes were tied in several different knots, and Korra couldn't get any of them untied fast enough.

A piece of the roof started to cave in. Korra desperately used her firebending to burn off the ropes. As the roof finally gave in, she threw Asami over her shoulder in an adrenaline fueled rush and jumped through the nearest window.

Time seemed to slow down at that point. Korra could hear the building break down behind her, the broken glass surrounding them and the wind breeze through her hair.

She looked down, and saw the ground approaching quickly. Without hesitation she twisted her body around, grabbed Asami around her waist and head and braced for a hard landing on the ground.

The impact of the ground knocked the wind out of Korra. As she wheezed for air, Asami started to come to because of the sudden jerk. The engineer lifted her head immediately, confused and scared.

"Wha- what... Korra? Are you okay?" she managed to say despite a few coughs.

"Yeah... I just got the... Wind knocked out of me..."

Asami politely got off of her and helped her sat up. For a while the two just stared at the destruction happening in front of them.

"What happened, Asami?" Korra asked once she caught her breath.

"Ajax must've followed me to my office..." she said as she rubbed her head. "After I noticed him, I felt something hit my head and I blacked out."

The firefighters seemed to be able to get the fire under control after the roof caved in. About a quarter of the building was already destroyed.

"Asami, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? I don't care about the building, that can be fixed. I could've died if it wasn't for you!" she said as she threw her arms around Korra. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come to find me..."

As tender as the moment was, the short-tempered Avatar couldn't hide the brewing anger inside her.

She shot up to her feet and helped Asami up.

"Stay with the firemen. I'll be back." she said through gritted teeth.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get that punk. He couldn't have gotten far..."

"Korra, wait-"

"NO! NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY WIFE!"

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Korra, did you just call me your-"

"I HAVE TO GO!" she yelled as she frantically ran away, leaving a confused and red-faced Asami behind.

**_5_ ** **_minutes later..._ **

"Idiot!" Korra mumbled to herself as she jogged through the streets. "How are you going to fix things after saying something like that?!

She shook the thought and focused on finding Ajax. The streets were relatively quiet at this time of night. Nothing but the occasional Satomobile passing by.

_KA-PWAAAAANGGG!_

After rounding a corner something from above Korra hit her head. She stumbled for two steps as she held her head in her hands. She swung around to find Ajax dropping down from the nearby roof.

"Tell me, Avatar..." he said as he raised a now bloodsoaked pole at her. "Why are you so persistant? Why not do everyone a favor and just die?"

Korra looked at the red color dripping from the pole and felt the back of her head. Her hair was soaked with blood, a gash spreading nearly from ear to ear.

And, of course, that signature temper of hers started to boil back to the surface.

"I'm going to hurt you... Really, really bad..." Korra sneered through gritted teeth.

Ajax grinned and made another lunge at her with the crudely bent pole. Korra metalbended it away, impaling it into a wall across the street.

"Impressive, Korra. Say, did you manage to save Asami back there?" he said as he cautiously kept moving away from her.

"Yes..." Korra replied, squinting her eyes at him.

"That's a pity..." he said, stroking his chin. "Seems like I'll have to make extra sure next time..."

"Next time?" Korra spat.

"NEXT TIME?! THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"

Korra's eyes started to glow white.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." she said, her voice darker and dripping with hate.

Ajax retaliated with bursts of fire, but it seemed to fizzle away when it reached her. Korra picked him up by the neck and slammed him down into the ground, the sidewalk cracking from the impact.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Ajax choked.

Korra was lost in her anger. So much that she didn't notice the metal cables snatching onto her arms.

"That's enough, Korra!" Lin Beifong yelled from behind her.

With the help of other police officers, the two were separated from each other. Korra was being yanked off and Ajax was being dragged away.

Everyone tried to calm the Avatar down, but she kept pulling the metal cables off of her.

"Korra, please, stop! It's over!" Lin begged. "Just calm down!"

Even Mako and Bolin tried to calm her down. Each of them were beside her, either shaking her shoulder or stroking her arm.

"Just calm down."

"Yeah, we've got him."

Yet all Korra could think about was that Ajax would continue to try and harm Asami for as long as he's still breathing.

Korra roared as she knocked the two brothers away, Bolin skidding into a wall and Mako flying into a window across the street. The metal cables seemed to snap like twigs with the force she used to rip them off.

Ajax and the officers pinning him down looked on in horror.

Korra took a few steps, then collapsed to the ground, blood covering her entire back.

"Get her to a healer, NOW!" Lin ordered. "She's losing too much blood!"

**_2 days later..._ **

Korra woke up to the sun streaming through the window into her eyes. It looks like she's back in her room on Air Temple Island. Asami was beside her bed, sleeping on her arm as she held her hand with the other.

Korra tried to lift her head but immediately groaned in pain.

"Korra?" Asami blurted out as she shot up. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." she moaned. "Ow, my head..."

Asami stroked her arm. "Just relax. Your head got cut pretty badly."

Korra used her free arm to feel at the bandages strapped tightly around her head.

"You've been asleep for two days..." Asami began. "You lost so much blood, Katara wasn't sure if you were even going to wake up..."

"And Ajax?"

"He's behind bars. For now." Asami explained. "But I heard you got so angry you knocked Mako and Bolin off their feet!"

"I can't remember that..."

"Really? Mako flew through a shopkeeper's window and Bolin hit a wall so hard his entire back is still purple!"

Korra widened her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I really can't remember any of this... I guess I got a little too passionate-"

Suddenly she remembered what she called Asami before leaving to find Ajax. It seemed like Asami did too because her face was starting to get red just as much as her own.

"Korra, about what you said... I understand if you just confused the word 'wife' with 'girlfriend'..."

"I really hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable..." Korra said, avoiding eye contact.

Asami reached for her cheek and stroked it.

"Uncomfortable? Actually, I liked how it sounded coming from you."

Korra smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to call me that everyday in the future."

Korra pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Everyday? She couldn't wait.


	8. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to decide between two different prompts, but eventually decided to combine them.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS (slightly) SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chapter 12: Amnesia**

"Korra, get back here!" Asami huffed as she ran after a fleeing Avatar.

"NO!"

"Korra!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!"

Asami couldn't help but think of what Lin Beifong and Tenzin told her when they gave her the task of administering a vaccine on Korra...

"She's quite skittish when it comes to needles," Tenzin said. "But everyone has to be vaccinated for the upcoming flu season. Especially the Avatar." Lin gave her a cheerful slap on the shoulder. "It'll be like trying to catch a chicken!"

Much to Asami's annoyance, she was right.

Korra bobbed and weaved behind furniture, zipped from room to room and even airbended a few doors shut in her face. This persuit was getting ridiculous pretty fast.

"Korra, Listen to me!" Asami said as she cornered her behind the dining room table. "Everyone needs to take this vaccine! Even I had to!"

"I don't care!" she said as she bobbed to her left, making Asami retort by flinching to her right. "That thing is not coming near me!"

Another bob to her left, then to the right. Asami's timing was off by the last one and Korra managed to vault over the table and bolt through the front door. Yet, as soon as she felt the fresh air breezing by, the engineer jumped onto her back. The two tumbled to the ground and rolled around on the concrete driveway. Eventually Asami got the upper hand by being on top, her wrists being pryed away by the stubborn water tribe girl. Just then, a beaten up satomobile came whizzing by followed by two police cars with their sirens wailing. It seemed to distract the two girls for a few seconds.

"Duty calls."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about this..."

"Wait, wha-"

A gust of wind sent the engineer flying into the air, making way for Korra to chase after the criminals. "THIS ISN"T OVER!" Asami managed to yell before hitting the ground and skidding against a wall.

Soon Korra was on the trail of the criminals making their escape in a seemingly stolen satomobile. She airbended herself into the air long enough to metalbend another satomobile into their path. They crashed so hard, the sheer impact sent them flying through the windshield. The two car pile up blocked the police from following any further.

The two thugs that tumbled out of the smashed satomobiles managed to stumble to their feet once Korra landed.

"Freeze!" Korra demanded as she assumed her battle-stance. And, as always, they didn't listen.

Korra froze one of them to the ground while the other managed to firebend himself onto a roof. While the police handled the situation on the streets below, she followed the thug.

After skipping across three roofs, the thug realized that he won't be able to escape with Korra in tow. He turned around on his heel and sent a fireball straight towards her face. She narrowly dodged it and chuckled.

"You're a new guy, right? Take it from me, kid," Korra bragged as she cracked her knuckles confidently. "It's better to just surrender yourself. Now."

Another flare of fire from the defiant criminal.

She chuckles. "You asked for this."

Korra threw darts of fire at his feet, making him stumble backwards in fear. With a simple gesture she curled a piece of metal over his ankles before sending an aggressive burst of wind to his chest, sending him plummeting to the ground. Before he fell, a stray blast of fire left his hand.

"Ha! That's weak, man!" Korra teased.

Yet an unexpected creak from behind her startled her. She turned around only to be met by a giant metal pole crashing against her forehead. Everything faded to black, her limbs went numb which only added to the impact of hitting the concrete beneath her feet.

**Korra's point of view:**

I felt a painful little prick on my arm, making my eyes rip open but my head felt too heavy to lift. All I could say, was "Ow".

"Gotcha."

My eyes finally brought a figure into focus. Long, raven-black hair. Pale complexion. Lips as red as wine. She looked so familiar, yet I couldn't for the life of me think of where I saw her before. She removed the syringe from a vein in my arm and placed a small bandage over it.

"What did you just do?" I asked her.

"I... I gave you the vaccine against the flu. Remember?"

I decided to agree despite not knowing what the flamio she was talking about.

"How's your head? Looks like a stray hit of fire from that thug you trapped made a pole break and fall onto you."

I can't remember that so well. All I could remember was something wooden crashing against my head. Wait, was it wooden or metal?

"Yeah, it's fine." I said vacantly.

She leaned in and kissed my lips. My cheeks were burning up, and I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, pretty lady." I began. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes widened.

"You mean... You don't know who I am?"

"No..." I answered, rubbing my eyes. "I think I have amnesia or something."

The raven-haired beauty looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

"My name is Asami Sato. I'm the CEO of Future Industries. We've been dating for two years and three months." she explained.

Wow. I'm dating this gorgeous babe? I can't believe I did so well. Now that I think about it, who am I?

"Who am I?" I blurted out. Her face loses all expression. I think her face is getting even more pale than it already was.

Before I could ask her if she was okay, she got up and left the room saying that she has to find 'Tenzin'. Great. Another name I don't recognise.

After about twenty minutes she returned, followed by a bald guy with some weird blue arrow tattoed onto his head.

"Avatar Korra, are you alright?" he said, his brows scrunching up sympathetically.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

The girl and the bald guy glanced at each other. "See? Nothing!" she whined.

The bald guy introduced himself as Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang.

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "What's an 'Avatar'?"

Tenzin sighed. "It's worse than I thought. This is something the healers can't fix. I guess we'll have to take her to Air Temple Island. Perhaps the surroundings will jog her memory."

With that, the raven haired beauty helped me up from the bed.

"I'll meet you two there. I first need to tell Lin about this..." Tenzin said as he excused himself.

"Thanks, uhm..." I hesitated. What was her name again?

"Asami."

"Right. Sorry..."

She took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry about it. You'll get your memory back." she said as she led me out of the... Nope, don't really know. I guess you could say it's a hospital.

When we got outside, a shiny mobile of some sort was parked out front. Asami didn't even bother to use the door, she just jumped in.

"C'mon, get in." she said with a nod.

I carefully opened the door, sat down and made sure not to close it too hard. When I looked at her again, her expression was one of pure astonishment.

"That's the first time you've used the door in years! Usually you just vault over it."

I chuckled. "Guess I'll have to remember that."

As soon as we were on the road, I could tell that she was a driving expert. At one point she even drifted around a corner, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me..." she mumbled as she slowed down. "How's your head doing?"

Right. My head. I patted along the bandage wrapped around it.

"Feels fine, I guess..."

I looked around the inside of the mobile.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks. It's the latest Satomobile I designed."

Suddenly I remember something. She's Asami Sato, daughter of the famous Hiroshi Sato. He invented the Satomobile!

"I remember your father."

She glances at me.

"What do you remember about him?"

"He invented the Satomobile."

"And?"

"That's about it..." I admitted, scratching my neck.

"That's good. See? You're already starting to remember things."

I took the time to look at her. She's such a catch. I mean, look at those hands. Delicate, yet a bit hardened. That jacket... It has a cog on it. And those goggles on her head. Wait... I think she's an-

"Engineer."

She glanced at me again. "Yes, that's what I do."

"But I thought you said you were a CEO."

She bit her lip, and I could see she was trying to hold back tears. Again. I hate seeing her this way.

"I was an engineer before my father died. I became the CEO of Future Industries after his death, but I still love my job."

So Hiroshi Sato is dead... How?

I faintly remember a woman with a strange name. Metal shoulder plates, green uniform. Kuvira. That's it. That's her name. Although what she has to do with Hiroshi Sato's death is still a bit unclear...

Soon we arrived at a ferry. On the horizon I could see a big island.

"So that's Air Temple Island?" I asked as I got out of the Satomobile.

"Yes. That's where you used to live before we moved in together."

Oh my. I'm already living with her? We must have a serious relationship...

The ride to Air Temple Island was kind of awkward. I couldn't really think of anything to talk about.

"So... We're in a relationship?" I began.

"Yes."

"A serious one."

"Of course."

What I wanted to know next, I... I didn't know how to ask it.

"Did we ever... You know..."

She grinned and blushed.

"Yes. Plenty of times. You never disappointed."

Sounds like I know my way around the bedroom. Perhaps I could use this to jog my memory...

"Can I... Kiss you?" I asked, unsure of what she'll say.

To my surprise, she smiled and leaned in. At first I gave her a peck on the lips, but then something came over me. It was like a feral hunger in the pit of my stomach. I kissed her deeper. Her lips felt amazing. I slid my hands down her back and grabbed her ass as her arms curled around my neck. She moaned and bit my lip.

As much as I enjoyed the moment, I was interrupted by another flashback.

I remember us both naked in a bed with red linen. I was on top of her, and from her face it looked like she was in ecstacy. I remember how messy her hair looked. I remember those beautiful breasts writhing against mine. But most of all, I remember the pool of wetness my hand was submerged in. She must've had multiple orgasms to cause that much moisture...

"Korra..." she whispered against my lips. "We should probably get off of the boat now."

The driver of the boat must've been staring at us kissing for a while judging by the pervy look on his face. Before we left he gave me a thumbs up. Weirdo.

We arrived at a temple. The sight of it took my breath away. When we got to the top of the stairs we had a beautiful view of the whole city. Off to the west I could see a giant statue that resembled Tenzin. That must be a tribute to Avatar Aang.

That word. 'Avatar'. It sounds so... Weird. It's not completely unfamiliar but I can't think of what it actually means. Perhaps it's just an honor of some sort bestowed upon someone. But what did I do to deserve that title?

Just then a few kids came whirling by on some kind of air balls. I was completely shocked. How are they doing that?!

They seemed excited to see me. Before I could ask about what they just did, they tackled me to the ground.

"AAAH! Wait! You guys are too heavy!" I cried, but they thought I was joking and kept playing around.

"Wait, guys, there's something we need to tell you!" Asami interjected as she lifted one of the kids off of me. "Korra has amnesia! She can't remember any of us!"

The children's faces grew more serious. The four of them got up off of me politely. The oldest girl of them all helped me up.

"You really can't remember us?" she asked.

"No, but I am getting my memory back, even if it is through flashbacks every now and then." I answered, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

The kids didn't hesitate to re-introduce themselves.

"My name is Jinora. I'm the oldest."

"My name is Ikki."

"My name is Meelo."

"And my name is Rohan."

The last name struck a chord with me. I asked him to repeat his name.

"Rohan."

That's right. Rohan is the youngest of them all. I remember babysitting him when he was merely a few months old. He wasn't a baby that liked to cry a lot, which made him a delight to look after. I remember helping him take his first steps and how proud Tenzin was of his baby boy.

"How old are you?" I asked him as I kneeled down to his level.

"Eight and a half." he beamed.

Now I remember a war. It was a civil war. The Equalists. A man in a mask named Amon. I know he was a bad guy, but why?

All of this was giving me a headache, and Asami could see that.

"I think she needs to go lie down for a while, guys." she said as she helped me up and led me to a nearby house by hand. The kids disappeared around the corner.

Her hands feel so soft. It's really distracting me from where I'm walking. I can smell her hair. It's such a fresh and delicate scent. If I didn't know any better, I would say that her hair smelled like spearmint. It's driving me crazy. Now all I want to do is smell her hair. I want to bury my head in it!

We got inside the house and was greeted by a friendly housewife washing dishes.

"Pema, Korra hit her head and now she has amnesia." Asami explained.

The lady, Pema I guess, nearly dropped the plate she was washing into the basin. She dried off her hands and came over to me.

"Aww, sweetie... That's terrible!" she said as she hugged me tightly. "I hope you get your memory back real soon."

"Thank you, ma'am." I murmured against her shoulder.

"Please, call me Pema, dear."

Asami put her hand on my shoulder. "She still gets headaches now and then," she began. "But I'm convinced that she'll be okay. I think she needs to go lie down a bit."

"As long as it's a BED she lying on top of." Pema said with a cheeky smile.

Asami laughed as she pushed me into the hallway. "That was one time, Pema! I'm still sorry about that though..."

What? Wait... Did she walk in on us once? That must've been awkward. Luckily I don't remember that so good. I guess that's where my amnesia is coming in handy.

As I settled onto a bed, Asami climbed in too.

"Uhm... Asami? Isn't this uncomfortable for you?"

She simply cuddled closer until nearly every inch of her body was snug against mine.

"No, not at all. Unless this is uncomfortable for you, I mean... I'm basically a stranger-"

"Actually," I interrupted as I intertwined my hand with hers. "I'm very comfortable around you."

We took a nap for about an hour before we were rudely awaken by a door being kicked open.

"ASAMI! WHERE'S KORRA?!"

I looked at the guy standing by the door. He's sweating so much his green shirt has pit stains. Clearly he's worried about me, which means he knows me...

"Ugh, Bolin! We were taking a nap!" Asami groaned as she climbed over me and out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I just heard of what happened to her by Tenzin. I got here as soon as I could."

"Where is Mako?"

"He's going to meet us here later." he said, then turned his attention to me. "Korra, are you alright? Do you know who I am?"

How many times do I have to go through this? Everything and everyone has a familiarity to them, but it's like I'm stupid or something.

"Not really." I said as I got up. "Maybe you could tell me more about yourself."

Bolin sighed.

"My name is Bolin, I'm an earth bender-"

"Earth bender?" I laughed. "What's that?"

Asami and Bolin looked at each other in horror. Before I could say anything else, he dragged me outside by my wrist.

The sun was starting to set. I guess that nap was longer than an hour.

"This is Earth Bending..." He said as he slammed his foot into the ground, dislodging a piece of the ground and lifting it up with elaborate hand gestures.

Funny, it didn't feel like the first time I've seen this before.

"Okay, I think I have seen this before."

"Not only have you seen this before," Asami explained. "But you do could this before. You could control all four elements because you're the Avatar."

Avatar. Now it makes sense.

After about spending 45 minutes trying to bend even one of the elements I was starting to give up. It was already dark outside. Asami was trying to supportive while Bolin was trying to be helpful.

"I don't think I'm ever going to bend again..." I said after another failed attempt at airbending.

"No! You're the Avatar! You can't give up!"

The negativity was starting to get to me. It felt like something weighing me down, moving felt like more effort.

All of a sudden a giant polar bear dog came running up to me. It stopped inches before my face. I was so scared that it would rip off my face or something. Asami and Bolin was weirdly okay with this.

"Help?" I squeaked, but they did nothing.

The polar bear dog sniffed around my face before pouncing on me and knocking me down to the ground. I felt a sharp pang of pain and fell into darkness once again...

**Normal point of view**

"AH! NAGA NO!" Asami cried as she tried to pry the polar bear dog off of Korra, yet a pair of arms pulled her away.

"Asami, calm down!" Bolin said. "Naga knows what she's doing."

Everyone fell silent. Naga licked Korra's face after a while to wake her up. Much to everyone's surprise, the Avatar sprung up out of her unconcious state.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAPPENED?" Korra screamed in anguish before she noticed her lovable pet at her feet.

Asami rushed to her side and briefly explained what happened. She helped her up and dusted herself off.

"Well, that's weird. I feel fine-"

"KORRA!" two voices screamed in the distance.

Tenzin and Mako came jogging from out of the darkness.

"What happened? Are you ok? Where is Naga?" Tenzin asked out of breath.

"Yeah, she slipped out as soon as the ferry docked." Mako added.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm fine. Everything is back to normal." Korra said as she straightened out her clothes.

"Looks like Naga knew how to fix you." Asami said as she punched Korra playfully on the shoulder.

Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's head. "I don't know how she did it, though. But just goes to show that she always takes care of me." she said.

"Wait..." Bolin interjected. "I'm finding this hard to believe. You're telling me that a bunch of healers don't know how to fix your amnesia but a knock from a polar bear sets things right?!"

Everyone stared at Korra for an answer.

"Do you want proof, Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Korra slammed her foot down, cracking the earth beneath her feet. She sent a ball of fire straight to his face and made it dissolve using water from a nearby pond. As he trembled a few feet back, Korra airbended at his chest and made him trip over a piece of ground she cracked.

"See? I'm fine." Korra said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I'm not..." Bolin groaned.

 

**Yeah, this chapter didn't turn out that well in my opinion. It's like it was rushed towards the end. Meh, live and learn.**

 


	9. New Year's Special (2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my fellow Korrasami shippers!  
> I know it’s been quite a while since I last updated this little collection of one-shots, but the only excuse I can offer is that life happens. I know that sounds like a bunch of BS, but it seriously does. I’ve been tackled with work, studies, getting my driver’s licence, procrastination, family issues, you name it. I’m not gonna bore anyone with the details, but point is, 2018 was a reasonably tough year for me.  
> So, to make up for my extremely long absence, I’ve decided to write a New Year’s special for you guys.  
> Also, even though the site is basically imploding, I’m on Tumblr: justthatchickxd.tumblr.com  
> It’s basically a buttload of Korrasami stuff since I’m Korrasami trash.  
> You can also find me on Twitter (@JustThatChickXD). I don’t really tweet much stuff though.  
> Right, now that that’s out of the way, let’s get this show on the road!

**_ New Year’s Special (2019) _ **

Republic City was an unbelievable sight to see on New Year’s Eve. Chinese lanterns filled the sky, each carrying the wishes and hopes of the people down below. Some wished for material things, others wished for a prosperous new year or for their loved ones to be safe and free of illnesses. While most residents of the city gathered at a local park for the fireworks display, Asami opted to rent a nearby rooftop venue for her friends and co-workers to enjoy.

There was an open bar, a bountiful buffet of delicious food and a dance floor full of people enjoying themselves. Everyone were dressed rather formally Bolin was busy devouring some food at the buffet table, Mako could be seen sampling some of the punch with a puzzled expression and Asami was finishing up a conversation with one of her thankful co-workers. But where was Korra?

Just as Asami turned around to find the young Avatar, she saw Mako make his way to her side of the room, slightly stumbling over his feet.

“Asami, I think someone spiked the punch.” He slurred.

“It’s supposed to be alcoholic, Mako.” She sighed. “It sounds like you’ve been drinking a little bit too much of it.”

The firebender snorted. “Yeah, everytime I tried it, I wasn’t sure if it was spiked so I just kept on trying it, and trying it, and trying it-“

“This is such an interesting conversation,” Asami interrupted. “But if you’ll excuse me, have to go and look for Korra.”

The heiress left the drunken firebender and slipped past a few people on the dance floor to reach the outside of the building, which was overlooking the park and the waters on which Avatar Aang’s statue was situated. Surely enough, Asami could see Korra leaning on one of the rails, absentmindedly bending a ball of water around her hand. The raven haired girl approached her quietly and placed her hand around the Avatar’s waist.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Asami asked. “You don’t seem like you’re enjoying the party.”

Korra sighed as she placed her hand on top of Asami’s.

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Asami searched her girlfriend’s face, her eyebrows drawn together with concern. Korra noticed this and smiled briefly.

“It’s not that bad, I promise.” She reassured Asami before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll meet you inside.”

Asami pulled the watertribe girl closer so that their foreheads were touching.

“I love you…” She whispered. With that, she sauntered back into the building with Korra’s eyes following every movement of her body, which was wrapped in a sultry red dress accentuating each and every mesmerising curve. Korra dug her hand into her pocket in search of the one thing making her feel self-conscious; a necklace she made just for Asami. It was a simple necklace, a delicately thin silver chain with a ring on it. The ring itself had a knot on it which wasn’t fully tied. It represented Korra’s intentions to settle down with Asami one day, when the time is right.  
The young Avatar has, for the past few months, thought about her relationship with the genius engineer intensely. Every seemingly unimportant detail, every intimate moment shared between them and all of the pointless arguments they had filled Korra’s head. Even though she had her doubts about what she wanted to do, her fluttering heart was filled with an overwhelming sense of excitement. She’s never felt this way about anyone, and the thought of marrying Asami one day brought a tear to her eye. Even though this necklace was just a simbol of her intentions, it was a safer move than to just pop the question unexpectedly.

Korra was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the crowds inside the building counting down to New Year. She wanted to kiss Asami into the new year, but as she reached the double-sided doors, her heart sank. Not only was she too late, Mako was kissing Asami. Before Korra’s tempter could flare up at the betrayal, she noticed that Asami’s expression was telling another story completely. Her eyes were wide and looking straight at Korra, her body was in an awkward position and her arms were trying to shove Mako away from her. Yet, the firebender’s arms were around her in a tight, impenetrable embrace. Korra could feel how she was starting to lose herself in her anger. Just as her eyes were starting to disappear into white, glowing orbs, she turned around to go back outside and calm herself before she could do some serious damage. Asami, on the other hand, couldn’t contain her anger as well as Korra did.

With one swift movement, Asami shot her knee into Mako’s crotch. The firebender let go of her instantly, and as he bended over to recover what was left of his crown jewels, Asami sent him flying straight onto his back with an uppercut. Luckily the crowd was too busy enjoying the celebrations to notice Asami’s outburst. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly scrambled to help Mako back onto his feet.

“I’m sorry, Asami…” Mako sputtered as he tried to contain the fountain of blood flowing from his nose. One look at his sorrowful face and Asami was utterly mortified at what she did. From the looks of it, she broke his nose. Luckily, Bolin happened to pass by.

“Whoa! What happened?” He asked as he approached his brother. Asami and Mako glanced at each other.

“Nothing. Please help me fix my nose…” Mako said as he shoved his brother towards a nearby restroom.

Asami rushed outside to find Korra, ignoring how many times she stepped on people’s feet. Despite the flashing fireworks display in the background, she found Korra alone outside, just as she was throwing something over the rail.

“What was that?” Asami asked.

“You cheated on me!” Korra barked as she turned around, a few tears running down her face.

“Mako is drunk, Korra!” Asami explained as she approached her heartbroken girlfriend. “He forced himself onto me! I think I broke his nose with that uppercut…”

Korra’s eyes snapped open wide at the sudden realization of her actions. She just threw the precious necklace she was about to give Asami off the side of a building, all because of a slight misunderstanding. Without thinking, Korra vaulted over the rails to catch it. Asami tried to grab Korra, but she was a second too late.

“KORRA NO!” Asami screamed.

“I’LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!” Korra yelled as she dove down the side of the building. After about three to five seconds of falling, Korra reached the ground and airbended herself safely onto her feet. She frantically searched for the necklace on the ground, cursing herself as she did so. Way up above, Asami was relieved to see that there wasn’t a big red splatter of blood on the ground.

Korra looked everywhere, but to no avail. Just as she was about to airbend her way back up, a glimmer caught her eye. Turns out the necklace got snagged on a nearby ledge. Relieved to have found her meaningful necklace, Korra carefully placed it back into her pocket and eagerly airbended her way back up the building.

As the Avatar vaulted back over the railings, she found the young engineer waiting for her, both shaking and a paler shade than usual.

“Don’t do that again.” Asami squeaked as she pulled Korra in for a hug.

“Sorry for scaring you… But I did something stupid because of what I saw.”

Asami pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“What and why were you throwing that thing over the edge? More importantly, WHY DID YOU GO AFTER IT?”

Korra sighed before explaining everything. She told her about everything, from how she felt about Asami to how she almost lost herself in her anger from seeing her kiss someone else. Korra took the necklace out and showed it to the curious engineer.

“I know it isn’t much now, but it has some meaningful symbolism behind it.” Korra began. “The half-tied knot represents every intention I have to eventually ask you to marry me.”

Asami was in awe. It was such a thoughtful gift. Korra placed the necklace around Asami’s neck before marveling at how beautiful it looked.

“Looks gorgeous.” Korra breathed.

“I love it, Korra.” Asami beamed. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two shared a lingering kiss before enjoying the fireworks display filling the night sky. It was a beautiful and intimate moment up until Asami broke the comfortable silence.

“Y’know, you could’ve just asked me to marry you.” She blurted out. Asami smiled as she heard the Avatar curse underneath her breath.

“What would you have said?”

Asami shrugged her shoulders. “I dunno, how about you ask me next time and find out for yourself.”

“Well, how about right n-“

Asami placed a finger on Korra’s mouth. “Next. Time.” She said with a teasing grin. “For now, I have other plans with you…”

The very next moment, Korra found herself being dragged back inside the building, into an elevator and driven back to Asami’s mansion. Judging by the lustful look Asami had in her eyes, all she planned on wearing to bed was the necklace alone, a thought that quickly made Korra’s heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everybody!


End file.
